Finding You
by Scarllete
Summary: This story starts off when Kaname smells Yuuki's blood. This is my take on when Zero first bit Yuuki. Not a story for Zero lovers. These are actual events from the series plus some of my own. Enjoy! I own nothing. RR, will continue if you as readers want me to. Previously The Trouble With Love.
1. Fearing It

**This story starts off when Kaname smells Yuuki's blood. This is my take on when Zero first bit Yuuki. Not a story for Zero lovers. These are actual events from the series plus some of my own. Enjoy!**

**Kaname POV**

I smelled it, Yuuki's blood, _my_ Yuuki's blood.

"Kaname-kun what's wrong?" the Headmaster asked.

"I smell blood." I said before making my way out of the room hurriedly. "Kaname-kun!" he called after me, but I needed to find Yuuki.

I ran down the hall gritting my teeth. Whoever hurt her will die. The scent of her blood was getting closer, I could smell it.

I walked up the stairs and saw her and Kiryu. I held back the urge to kill him for hurting her.

**Yuuki's POV**

I covered my neck where Zero bit me. Blood poured from my veins but I couldn't move I was paralyzed with fear. "Zero…" I whispered.

"Yuuki, I'm so sorry." He took a step forward and my legs unfroze as I took a step back. I heard footsteps coming our way.

"Yuuki." A familiar voice called. I realized it was Kaname's voice. I looked behind me, down the stairs I saw a dark figure coming up the stairs.

"Is that you Kaname-sama?" I asked but he didn't answer as he neared. Instead he turned a glare to Zero. "You have been reduced to a blood thirsty beast," he moved in front of me and pushed me behind him, I clutched his jacket, willing myself not to fall unconscious from blood loss "Zero Kiryu." He said.

Zero growled and pulled out Bloody Rose and pointed it at Kaname. I stepped in front of Kaname.

"No Zero, please don't!" I said before I lost my battle and everything went black.

**Kaname POV**

I caught Yuuki and picked her up in my arms. "You devoured her mercilessly didn't you, Zero, so much that she can't even stand up. How was Yuuki's blood? Was it delicious?" I said before walking to the infirmary.

On my way I past the Headmaster. "Headmaster." I said and he sighed his expression grave.

"Yes I know." I didn't stop walking.

Once there I laid her down. I turned to get gauze from a drawer, and when I turned back her eyes were open and tears were threatening to spill, but it was like she was willing herself not to cry. The site hurt me, it made me want to kill Zero for hurting her but I also knew I would hurt her if I killed him.

I sat her but she didn't look at me she merely stared at the wall. "The bleeding has finally stopped." I said as I examined the puncture wounds. "But he bit into you rather deeply."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, the dam had broken. "Yuuki does it hurt?" that broke her out her trance.

"Um, well…" she trailed off wiping the tears from her eyes. "Are you afraid of vampires now?" she shook her head frantically. I felt relieved.

There was a knock on the door. I looked over to see the Headmaster. "Kaname-kun, do you mind returning to class. The smell of blood seemed to have gotten them all riled up."

I stood. "Of course." I said and started to walk to the door, but Yuuki caught my sleeve. I looked back down at her teary eyes.

"Please don't leave me, please." It hurt me to see my little Yuuki so frightened, but I had to, if I didn't it would be very bad.

"Kaname-kun its okay I'll do it, Yuuki needs you." the Headmaster walked out the room. I turned to Yuuki who was still clutching my sleeve. I smiled gently at her.

"Kaname-sama, will you stay with me?" she asked looking me in the eyes. This question took me off guard. I ruffled her hair. "Of course I will." She hugged me and buried her face in my jacket. I took her into my arms.

"Would you like to come back to the moon dorms with me?" I asked as I moved closer to her.

I was going to heal her so I could safely take her there. She took a step back looking hurt and confused, but I pulled her back to me.

"Don't worry I won't bite you, I'm only going to heal you." I said and she nodded and tilted her head so I could have better access. I kissed her gently knowing just how tender her flesh was as a faint purple glow illuminated the area. I finished and I took her into my arms.

I teleported there so she wouldn't have to walk there, I could see how tired she was. I left Yuuki to take a shower in the bathroom. I went over to my desk and sat. Shortly after I heard the water stop.

"Kaname-sama, I-I don't have anything to w-wear." She said as she peaked her head out the door. I smiled at how cute she looked. "Hmm… I think Rima is about your size, I'll be right back." I said as I left.

"Okay." She called behind me. I sighed and made my way to Rima's room.

I knocked on her door and shortly after she opened the door. "Yes Lord Kaname?" she surprised because I don't usually visit her room. "I need a favor. Do you have something for Yuuki to sleep in?" I wasn't going to explain why and she seemed to get that. She thought for a moment. "Wait here." She said before closing the door. Not a minute later she opened the door and gave me a white box.

"This is new and it's not my taste she can have it. There is everything she'll need in it." She explained a small smile on her usually expressionless face. I thanked her and headed back to my room.

Once there I went to the bathroom door immediately and knocked. Yuuki opened the door just a crack. She looked happy as I handed her the box. She thanked me and shut the door and I went over by my desk and took out some blood tablets and took them, not bothering to put them in a glass.

Soon Yuuki came out. I turned to her and my eyes widened. She was wearing a short light purple night gown that had white and purple ruffles on the top and bottom of it. She also had a light purple bow around her neck along with white and purple ruffled fabric cuff bracelets and long black knee socks that also had white and purple ruffles around it. She was blushing as I raked over her body with my eyes.

"Come here Yuuki." I said motioning her over. She stood in front of me her head down blushing madly. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I sat on the edge of my desk. "Do you want to know a secret?" I asked her tilting her head up from the floor. She nodded her head but that wasn't enough, she hadn't talked since I'd left the room and I was dying to hear her voice. I nuzzled her neck with my nose.

"I can't here you." I said in her ear. She shivered under me and I smiled at the effect I had on her. "Yes Kaname-sama." She blushed as I looked into her eyes for a moment before I leaned in and kissed her soft lips. She didn't move for a moment and I thought that she didn't like but she kissed me back. I pulled back lingering just out of reach of her.

"I love you very much." I whispered. Her eyes widened then she smiled up at me. "I love you too, Kaname-same." She said as she wrapped her small arms around my neck. We then retired to my bedroom and I claimed her as my lover that night.


	2. Complications

**Okay Rima may be a little OOC and some of the other cause I haven't gotten their persona's right sorry!**

**Yuuki POV**

'_Mommy, I smell daddy's blood. Is he okay?" I asked feeling a bit panicked. A woman stood in from of me, I couldn't see her face. It was but a mere shadow, but I saw as clear as day the blood running down her face._

"_Don't worry, Yuuki. Just sleep for now." she said as blood ran down her chin and onto her dress._

"_Sleep?" I asked as things started to get hazy and she started to disappear. "Mommy?" I called worriedly, but she didn't answer._

I sat straight up in bed my head felt like someone took a bat to it. "Did you have a nightmare?" a voice ripped through the silent bedroom. I turned my head over by the door and saw Kaname leaning against it. I nodded and I grabbed my head. "My head hurts, a lot." I said and moaned at the pain. Kaname came over and put his hand on my forehead. "Hmm… your hot." He stated as his eyebrows knitted together in worry. I lied back down as Kaname wrapped his arms around me again.

The headache faded away after a while and I was almost asleep when someone decided to start banging on the door. Kaname growled but kissed the top of my head.

"Get dressed, Love." He said before pulling on his pants and leaving. I got up to get dressed but while I was pulling my last sock on I heard Zero's voice yelling. I froze for a moment and went over to the door. I opened the door just a crack to see what he was doing here. Zero was yelling while Kaname had the calm mask he always had on as leaned on the edge of his desk.

"Where is she, Kaname? Where is Yuuki?" he growled and I flinched. Kaname smiled at him. He looked over at me then motioned for me to come out with his head. Zero followed his gaze as I came out. I quickly made my way over to Kaname and he put an arm around my waist to pulled me closer to him silently making it known that he claimed me. Zero stared at me before taking a step forward. I scooted into Kaname's side some more. "It's alright if he tries anything I'll kill him." He cooed in my ear. Zero who had obviously heard him growled.

"What did you do to her?!" Zero yelled angrily taking another step forward. Kaname started to rub soothing circles into my hip as I felt myself start to panic.

"I claimed her." Kaname said nonchalantly. Zero looked just as panicked as I felt.

"Yuuki you can't be okay with this!" he sounded so angry.

"I don't mind, I love Kaname, and he loves me." I said then I saw pure rage in his eyes as he advanced. I stepped behind Kaname trebling slightly as I did so, but it didn't go as unnoticed as I hoped. Kaname growled at Zero, but he didn't stop. Suddenly Seiren appeared in front of Zero, a hand clasped around his neck. "Escort him out." Kaname ordered glaring at Zero with the largest amount of hatred that I've ever seen in those burgundy eyes of his.

Once they left Kaname turned to me. "Yuuki I'm sorry he shouldn't have been here. Are you okay?" he asked walking over to the red expensive looking couch in the centre of the room. He pulled me down with so I was situated on his lap. "I-I'm fine, Kaname-sama." I said, he looked at me for a moment then ran a hand up and down my back. "Don't call me Kaname-sama, just Kaname. Okay?" he asked. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay Kaname." He smiled at me. I blushed for what felt like the fiftieth time that morning. There was a soft knock on the door Kaname looked over at the door, he looked irritated. I touched his cheek and he smiled at me. "Come in." he said staring into my eyes he laid a kiss on my lips which I was glad to return. We broke away when we heard a giggle. It was Rima standing at the door she held a few gift bags in her hand.

"Okay Lord Kaname I know you two love each other and all but I have some more things for Yuuki." She said and Kaname sighed then let go of my waist.

"You two can go in there, hurry we need to speak with Headmaster." He said lightly stroking my cheek. I furrowed my brow.

"Why do I have to come?" I asked honestly confused. He smoothed out the creases in my forehead.

"Business." He said cryptically while giving me a wide smile showing his fangs, I reached up and gingerly touched one. He closed his eyes seemingly bracing himself for something. I pulled away and kissed him, running my tongue over his fangs. I felt him shiver underneath me. I smiled and pulled away, I jumped up and went over to Rima who was looked a little surprised but I steered her over to the bathroom.

"Tease." I heard him call behind me.

I started to undress but stopped when Rima gasped. I turned to her, confused.

"What is it?" I asked her. She just stared at me and pointed to the large mirror on the wall. I looked and gasped. On my neck, stomach, arms and legs was a red rose that had a moon behind it with the initials 'K.K.' I looked over at Rima confused.

"They're love marks, Purebloods give them to their lover to show they have been claimed. The K's are Kaname's initials." She shook her head smiling slightly and I turned to stare at the few bruises I have scattered on my body and then the scattered bite marks that were shallow and only broke the skin. I smiled as I got in the tub but soon realized I was quite sore.

After Rima helped me wash seeing as I was just a little sore from last night, she dressed me in my uniform. We stepped into the main room, Rima was looking happy with herself as she munched on some pocky, and I was fiddling with my skirt.

I looked up just as the door to Kaname's room opened and out stepped Kaname wearing his uniform like always. He gave me a small smile and dismissed Rima. I went over to Kaname and pulled up my shirt to show him the love mark.

He smiled at me. "You put a lot of these… love marks on me Kaname. You really wanted to get the point across, didn't you?" I teased him and kissed his cheek.

"I wanted everyone to know that you are mine." He said adjusting my collar a bit. I blushed and looked down at my shoes. Kaname, not having that, tilted my head up to look at him. "You are beautiful when you blush do not hide from me." He said placing kisses around my face. I smiled up at him. He pulled away and Seiren appeared beside Kaname and I. I was surprised but tried to hide it.

She bowed to Kaname then to me which I was a bit surprised by. I looked at Kaname questioningly he smiled. "You are my lover she respects you for it." He said putting his hand in mine.

We went downstairs where we were met by most of the night class. They stood and bowed just like Seiren did. I kept my head down a small blush coloring my face. Seiren followed silently behind us as Kaname and I made small talk.

"Yuuki, what happened in the nightmare you had?" he asked looking down at me with a curious expression. I contemplating telling him but something told me not to. I looked over at him.

"It's nothing it's fading anyway I can't really remember." It really hurt to lie to him but I felt like I had to. He looked a little hurt but covered it with a mask of understanding.

**Kaname POV**

We made it to the headmaster's office in silence. I was too busy in my own musings to think of anything else but Yuuki usually talked freely around me, I would have at least expected her to try and strike up a conversation with Seiren but that wasn't the case. I looked over at her as I knocked on the headmaster's door.

She had her hand under her chin and a pout on her sweet lips. I smiled at her lovingly. "Come in." I heard the Headmaster call cheerily and I inwardly groaned, his cheeriness was annoying to say the least and he was far too exuberant when around others. I saw Yuuki sigh as if preparing herself from the corner of my eye and I opened the door holding back my laughter at such a thing.

Unfortunately for Yuuki his eyes zeroed in on her. "My precious daughter!" he yelled and practically tried to tackle Yuuki. The key word is _tried_. She moved out the way so he hit the closed the door instead. "Good evening headmaster." She greeted and bowed her head in respect. I watched their exchange with amusement.

"Call me father." He whined from his place on the floor. I sighed and shook my head. Sometimes I wondered if he even realized how uncomfortable it made her to call him 'father' since she never truly lost hope of her lost memories of our parents.

"Alright… Father." This surprised me she never called him that even when he begged, she snuck a glance at me for help. I came over and hugged her to me possessively, her back pressed against my chest tightly. The Headmaster did not miss this. He raised an eyebrow at us. Yuuki tensed in my embrace.

"Headmaster we came here to discuss the events of last night," his expression turned serious at my words, "Last night I claimed Yuuki as my lover." I pulled away her collar for proof as her cheeks turned fifty shades of red. The Headmaster looked relieved that some good came out last night's events. He smiled at us now his expression softening.

"Oh my little is growing up, soon she will want to move out!" he wept but then suddenly he turned serious and glared at me. "If you ever hurt my little girl I'll hunt you down." He threatened his finger pointing at me. I smiled.

"I could never hurt my Yuuki like that and if I did I could not live with myself." I said solemnly and Yuuki melted into me further. She shook her head. "Let's stop talking about such things." I nuzzled her neck with my nose.

"Alright Love. Headmaster, the real reason I came here was to ask if Seiren could be transferred to the day class so Yuuki could be protected when I'm not with her." Yuuki's head snapped up in a panic and headmaster did not look pleased. Seiren on the other hand just looked a little startled but bowed in resignation.

"I will not allow a vampire into the Day Class have you forgotten the reason we split them up in the first place?" he asked and I found myself getting irritated at this. I held Yuuki tighter and let go of her completely.

"If I am not mistaken you have not taken any measures to transfer Zero to the Night Class. Besides Seiren is much more controlled and will listen to Yuuki no matter the situation just as she has done with me in the past, I also want them in the same dorm." He sighed and looked over at Yuuki, who was staring up at me, a soft smile on her face. I stroked her cheek.

"Do you agree love?" she nodded her head and looked at the Headmaster.

"Yes." She sighed but smiled.

The Headmaster shook his head and handed over the papers. "This isn't fair," he pouted, "You two ganged up on me!" he whined. Yuuki giggled and I shook my head at his childish ways. "Come Yuuki, I want Seiren to start today." I said gently guiding her away from the office as Seiren followed quietly behind like a ghost.

**-TIME SKIP-**

When I was through with the papers I had Seiren take them back to the Headmaster. Yuuki had found some uniforms and had found an empty dorm room in the Sun Dorms. They had just finished putting all of their things away when I finished. Now Yuuki lay sprawled out on my bed staring up at the ceiling looking accomplished. I went over to her.

"Now I wonder why my love makes such a face." I said lying down next to her. She smiled at my comment and rolled over to face me. She kissed my nose.

"No reason in particular I'm just happy you're here with me." She cuddled into my side and we stayed there staring at the ceiling until there was a knock on the door. I sighed and got up to answer it. I wondered why people kept interrupting our moments like this as I opened my door to find a bleary eyed Ruka standing before me. I knew what this was about.

"Lord Kuran, I want to know what is so special about that girl." she said bluntly. My eyes narrowed.

"That is none of your concern, Ruka." I said in a forced tone trying to be calm but at the same time not totally controlling my anger.

She looked sad. She opened her mouth to say something but Kain came up behind her and dragged her away. He looked back and mouthed an apology to which I nodded curtly to him. I turned around to see my Yuuki standing there looking at the ground. I realized she heard everything.

"Love I am sorry about that." I said and encircled her into my arms. She smiled up at me. "As long as you're here I don't ever want to leave." She commented I sighed and pulled her towards the couch. I sat her on my lap.

"I know. I wish I could move you to the Night Class but I'm afraid it would be too dangerous." I said then a thought came to me.

"Yuuki, might I ask why you lied before?" I cuddled into her, pulling her closer to me as she went rigid.

"Y-you noticed?" she asked quietly stumbling over her words. I chuckled at the sight, it was absolutely adorable.

"You aren't such a good liar." She sighed and pouted.

"I don't know why I lied I felt like I had to for some reason it felt wrong to tell you." she played with my hands not looking at me. I furrowed my brow, what could be so bad. "I'm sure nothing is that bad." I reassured her gently.

She sighed and spoke. "I think it was a memory of my past but if it was I don't think I want to remember honestly. There was a woman and I called her my mother but I couldn't see her face. Then she told me to not to worry and to go to sleep. There was the smell of blood everywhere though and she had blood running down her face." She shivered and looked up at me, with sad eyes. "And every time I think about it I feel this pain in the back of my head like something is tearing its way out." I held her tighter. I knew exactly what was happening but I couldn't do anything about it. She was going to be much worse but that wouldn't happen until she started to have hallucinations, hopefully that wouldn't be for months.

I smiled at her despite the panic that was raging inside of me. "Don't worry Yuuki if it is I'll be there for you." I said truthfully. She gave me a soft smile then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"How unfair of you Yuuki." I said taking her by the chin and kissing her soft lips. I felt her shiver under me then she leaned into me. I turned her around so she was facing me on my lap. I licked her bottom lip silently asking for entry. She opened her mouth immediately. Our tongues fought in a war that would never be won.

But just as I was about to take her away there was another knock on the door. I growled, releasing Yuuki. "I think I should tell them not to disturb when you're around." She giggled then stood

"Let me get it." She said bouncing a little. I couldn't say no to that so I sat there and watched as she got the door.

"Oh hello Takuma-sama. What can I do for you?" I smiled she was just too adorable for her own good. I watched her back as Takuma talked to her light heartedly.

"So sorry to disturb the two of you but Kaname seems to have forgotten that you have classes in twenty minutes." I looked at the grandfather clock standing beside the windows and found he was right. I stood and went over to him annoyed. I pulled Yuuki to me and looked at him.

"Do not remind us, I was rather enjoying her company." I sighed, nuzzling Yuuki's cheek with mine. "Oh well I will see her tomorrow it is winter break isn't it?" I asked him already knowing the answer. He nodded looking happily at us.

"What a cute couple you two are oh I bet the Headmaster was swooning when he saw the two of you!" he said with a grin on his face. Just then Seiren appeared beside him. Yuuki stiffened for a moment then relaxed, obviously she was surprised by her sudden appearance but she was trying not to be which I found quite amusing.

"Seiren, I apologize for this but I must keep my sweet safe especially from Kiryu." The thought of him made my stomach turn. Yuuki rubbed patterns on my hand soothingly and I calmed.

I kissed her cheek. Seiren nodded her head curtly.

"It is fine my lord." She said bowing all the while. I sighed and let my dear girl go. She turned to me and an opened mouth kiss before grabbing Seiren by the hand and running down the hall. I shook my head. Ichijou laughed and patted my shoulder.

"My my I didn't think Yuuki had so much courage." He said; I nodded in agreement.

"She is my personal temptress and that is why I love her." I said a smile forming on my lips as I watched Yuuki disappear around the corner. Ichijou laughed happily. I sighed.

"I'm glad you found someone." Ichijou said kindly, but I shook my head and leaned against the frame of the door.

"I've always had her it just took such a terrible thing like Zero to make me tell her." I ran my hand through my hair. "But it was worth it. To be with my beloved." I sighed and bid Ichijou goodbye.


	3. More Problems But Some Solutions

**Yuuki POV**

We walked into the classroom, me half dragging Seiren along. Surprisingly the classroom was empty. "I guess we're early." I said going to the front of the classroom wanting to be far away from where Zero sat. Seiren followed along silently. I frowned as I sat.

"Seiren why are you always so quiet?" I asked her cocking my head to the side. She turned to me looking confused and I silently wondered why.

"I am made to keep in the shadows, I am a body guard. I try to stay as silent as possible." She said her voice quiet and I realized that I had never really heard her talk before. I nodded to her in understanding. "I think you should talk more you could make someone's day. Ya know?" she looked at me again confused.

"How so?" she asked. I smiled and looked out the window that was situated beside the long desk I sat in.

"Sometimes a few simple words can make someone very happy. Wouldn't you want someone to talk to when you feel alone?" I asked her looking at her again. She seemed mildly surprised.

"You are very hopeful aren't you?" she asked with kind eyes. I nodded.

"If I wasn't how would I survive?" I asked her as my mind wandered to thoughts of when my life began. "Please elaborate." She said looking lost.

"Ten years ago I was saved by Kaname when a blood thirsty vampire tried to eat me. That is my first memory. If I wasn't hopeful of a better future than I probably would be as sour as Zero." I shivered at the mention of his name.

Just then the door opened and sensei walked in. He stopped when he saw us and his eyes zeroed in on me. "Cross-san, what a surprise to see you here so early, why are you here?" he asked looking confused. I smiled at him politely.

"Well I was up early and decided to come. Akira-sensei this is Seiren she has transferred from the Night Class." He nodded at me than introduced himself to her. He then turned to me.

"Maybe you'll be able to stay awake today." He said smiling triumphantly. He went to

I sat quietly reflecting on my life when I was suddenly thinking about that nightmare. A dull ache started in the back of my head. As I thought deeper about my nightmare I found that the ache turned into a migraine. I ignored it though and delve deeper until I found myself looking at my blood stained hands.

My eyes widened and I blinked a few times trying to clear my vision, it seemed to work. _'What was that?" _I asked myself shakily. Seiren's eyes were on me curiously watching me; I shook my head, not wanting her to know that I was possibly going crazy.

Soon, though, the doors opened and revealed the man that I didn't want to be near, Zero Kiryu. I gulped but Seiren placed a hand on mine reassuringly. I was surprised at this I had never known her to do such things but welcomed it all the same. He glared at Seiren then looked over at me remorsefully.

He made his way over to us, but I promptly ignored him. Striking up a conversation with Seiren. "Hey do you think you could help me out with this class, it's _so_ hard." I said dramatically she nodded her head in agreement but then the sound of someone (namely Zero) clearing their throat caught my attention.

I turned my head to look at him warily. To say he looked pissed was an understatement. "Why the hell would you let him do that to you?! Can't you see all he wants is your blood?!" he screamed right in my face. I suddenly felt a surge of anger as Seiren stood ready to attack.

I stood as well but for a different reason. "Look who's talking as far as I'm concerned you are the only one has bitten me!" I yelled in his for a change. In the back of my head a voice rose to the forefront of my mind. _'The animal, taking on something he isn't ready for.' _It sounded a lot like me but had a more melodic tone to it. I ignored and stared Zero down.

"It was accidental I didn't mean to hurt you. If anything it's your fault I told you to get away from me." He yelled loudly. Another surge of anger went through me, but suddenly the scene before me changed, and the man that stood seething was replaced with a man with mismatched eyes stared maniacally in front of me. I gasped and stumbled into the chair that was attached to the chair. My head felt like it was tearing in half and I felt more anger for no apparent reason besides Zero but that anger was gone as soon as this man showed up. The voice came back and growled out what I assumed to be the new man.

'_Rido.'_ It said angrily. My arms wrapped around myself instinctively. Until someone started to shake me. I blinked a few times and looked around me. Seiren looked concerned and Zero sat over in the corner glaring at me.

The door opened and all the Day Class students came in talking loudly. Akira-sensei walked behind them as they all sat and we started class.

I paid close attention to the lesson and found that Geometry wasn't so hard if you didn't sleep. Midway through the lesson sensei called on me to come and solve the problem on the board. I sighed and stood.

That was literally the last thing I remember until I focused on what my hand was writing. _'Rido Kuran.' _Was written backwards in my messy scrawl. I dropped the piece of chalk I had. Frozen in complete fear. The teacher told me to move out of the way, but I was in no position to obey. He sighed and looked over my shoulder. He then turned me around, looking at me with concerned eyes. "Cross-san, are you okay?" I could hear him but my vision was fading and that oh so familiar ripping feeling was returning to my head. Black spots returned to my vision as he shook me. I saw Seiren come over to us quickly and took me from his hold helped me to the door. "I will take her to the infirmary." She said but not before she looked over at the board. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before I went under.

**Seiren POV**

I sat beside the girl that somehow stole Lord Kaname's heart wondering what had just happened. I sighed staring at her form. I wondered how she could have known about Lord Kaname's uncle. Maybe he told her about him. It was reasonable enough but I knew Kaname didn't disclose any information about his childhood to anyone. Especially with someone who is close to him as a precaution to make sure no one would use it against him. Then how did she know.

I gave up on that train of thought and told the nurse to contact the Headmaster and tell him what was going on. I called Kaname. He picked up immediately.

"Hello." He said knowing full well who this was.

"Yuuki is in the infirmary my lord. She just started to act strange. I will explain once you get here." I said trying to find a way to explain how she had acted.

He sighed. "I am on my way." He said and the he hung up. A few minutes later both the Headmaster and Lord Kaname walked in, they shared the same concerned expression. I bowed to them both and explain everything from when Zero first walked in to when she passed out. Kaname looked saddened and the Headmaster looked stressed out. "Kaname-k-"

"I know. She is unstable already. I suppose I don't have a choice do I?" he said his head in his hands. "No, I will get the papers ready. The poor girl, she must be in so much pain." Lord Kaname growled.

"Sorry." Headmaster sighed but smiled at me.

"Looks like you'll be going back to the Night Class." He had to be kidding. Yuuki and I spent two whole hours getting everything in that dorm room. I nodded never the less. I turned to Lord Kaname.

"She also wrote some very interesting things on the board." I said they looked at me confused. I continued. "She wrote Rido Kuran's name backwards on the board."

They looked alarmed. "Damn it." Lord Kaname cursed and ran a hand through his hair.

Yuuki sat up sharply, looking around. She spotted Lord Kaname. "Kaname…" she said a relieved smile on her face. But her eyes widened and glazed over; she scooted far away from him. He looked hurt but soon realization hit him and he grew distressed as he stood.

He took Yuuki's hand gently though she struggled, his grip never ceased. I watched as he put his hand on top of her head and the faint glow illuminated her head as she fell unconscious. "I think that I should keep her asleep for the time being." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the door. "Seiren please stay with the Headmaster and bring me the papers please. Headmaster just shred Seiren's Day Class paper work; I still have her Night Class paper work. It would be easier that way." He said looking down at Yuuki sadly. He was stressed out; he never did anything halfway it wasn't like him to.

"Alright, but I think I will have a few of the Night Class boys get their things. It will take less time." Headmaster Cross beamed despite the situation. Kaname frowned.

"Seiren get both of your clothes before hand, some of the boys might take a few of your things." He said shaking his head. "You mean Aidou will take Yuuki's things because he is obsessed with things that are yours?" I asked he nodded and left. I shook my head and stood to collect our clothes. I bid Headmaster goodbye.

**Kaname POV**

I took my little Yuuki back to my room. I was stressing out on the inside but on the outside I was calm and collected. The girl in my arms was breaking and I could merely wait until it was time to change her, watch her slowly lose her mind. I could do _nothing_ about it. Just the thought made me cringe.

I sighed and laid her on my bed. I slid the covers over her then toed off my shoes and lied down with her. I played with her hair as she rested peacefully. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I commanded I sighed not bothering to get it. Seiren walked in with a duffle bag. I nodded to the love seat by the wall. She took out a stack of papers from it and laid it on top of the bag; she then stood by the love seat waiting for further instructions. I waved her off and started on the paper work.

**-TIME SKIP-**

"She will be staying in my room. I don't want her to be alone." I said petting her head lovingly. She nodded, bowed then left the room.

An hour or so later and had finished the mass of paper work. I looked over at Yuuki who was still asleep, smiling I leaned over the bed. Suddenly Yuuki's eyes popped open. I straightened up waiting for another hallucination. She smiled at me and a small tear rolled down her cheeks. "Kaname…" said and jumped into my arms sobbing.

My arms wrapped around her small waist immediately; comforting her. "Yuuki, it's alright. I will keep you safe no matter what." I vowed to her. She pulled away just a little to look at my face. Her big brown eyes bore into mine. I stared back down at her. "Promise?" she whispered. I smiled at her and held her closer.

"I _promise."_ I cuddled into her. She giggled and I smiled, glad that I got her mind off of such horrible things. She smiles up at me and kisses me on the lips. I kissed her back and laid her back on the bed, but then we were interrupted by a loud grumbling sound. Her face flushed a brilliant red.

"It looks like you are very hungry." I laughed. Her cheeks puffed out and she crossed her arms, she looked adorable. "God I love you." I smiled down at her.

"J-just get me s-something to e-eat." She stumbled over her words cutely. I grabbed her hand to pull her off the bed. She smiled and we both made our way down to the kitchen. I sat her down on a stool by the kitchen island. "What would you like to eat, Darling?" I asked her leaning against the counter. She put her finger to her chin and thought. I smiled at how cute she looked.

"I want something simple. How about a sandwich?" she smiled at me brightly before I set to work on the best sandwich she would ever eat.

Five minutes later I watched her joyfully eat my sandwich an odd sense of accomplishment went through me. When she finished I cleaned up.

Aidou and Kain came down the stairs, Aidou talked freely about why I could be so interested in Yuuki; I was going to have to punish him later. I looked over at Yuuki but she didn't seem hear in fact she looked deep in thought. I cursed under my breath. That was what I was trying to make sure didn't happen. I sighed and went over to her, than I waved a hand in front of her face.

Just as the duo came in Yuuki's eyes glazed over. She tensed and looked at her hands.

"Lord Kaname, I wasn't expecting you here, uh y- you're usually up in your room." Aidou stumbled in fear but in all truth I wasn't paying any attention to him. "Yuuki?" I called to her.

That seemed to snap her out of whatever hallucination she was having. "Uh, yes?" she said plastering a fake smile on her face. I sighed and looked- well glared- at Aidou. He gulped.

"I'll deal with you later, right now just watch Yuuki I need to go see the Headmaster about something, make sure she doesn't think too hard. Yuuki try not to think about it." I kissed Yuuki on the top of her head and left.

**Yuuki POV**

Kaname left me alone with Aidou-sama and Kain-sama. I looked over at the two. "Um… hi." I said unsurely. Kain nodded his head in acknowledgement but Aidou just scowled at me. Then he said something I wish he hadn't.

"What did Lord Kaname mean about not letting you think too hard?" I winced and looked away from him. "He meant nothing by it." I said staring at my hands which just a few minutes ago were covered in blood.

I shook that thought out of my mind. Then I smiled at the two. "Kaname is just over protective. You guys don't have to watch me." I said and got off the stool but they followed me anyways.

"If you guys are just gonna follow me than at least tell me where Seiren or Rima is." I turned to them with my hands on my hips.

"Shut up." Aidou said dangerously. I cocked an eyebrow at him. _'My, isn't that rude. Doesn't he know I could end him?' _my eyes widened. That voice always came right before something bad happens. Flashes of the last time came to mind and I shivered. I turned on my heal and went straight to Kaname's room. I heard their hurried footsteps as I ran down the hall.

"Now look what you've done I am not taking the blame for this one." Kain said but it was wrong Aidou did nothing. I made it to Kaname's room and locked myself in so no one could see me when something bad did happen. They began beating on the door.

"Lady Yuuki, don't listen to Aidou he is just an idiot. He didn't mean it." Kain said through the door. "Hey!"

Soon the voice came back. _'Don't worry I won't do anything bad to you. I am here to protect you. I am you after all.' _It said but I was confused.

"Who are you?" I said aloud. It laughed._ 'I am you Yuuki. Go to sleep and we can talk.' _I found myself going over to the bed obeying the voice.

"I don't understand. Why do I have to go to sleep?" _'So we can talk.'_

"Come on, I don't want to get in more trouble with Lord Kaname so just come out already!" Aidou whined from the other side of the door. I paid them no mind and sat on the bed.

"Can I let them in?" I asked with a sigh unable to ignore them. _'Hmm… I think that would be alright, but you might want to change first.' _ The voice suggested. I looked at myself and found I still had on a white robe, I took it off slowly slightly dreading what I was wearing.

A blush covered my cheeks at what I saw. I was in a pink, short night gown that had pink lace over the chest and black lace for straps. Under my breasts there was black trim. I sighed. _'Kaname put you in it. He thought you would cute in it.' _The voice said laughter in her voice. I blushed even more, he got something for me it was sweet of him.

I got up and looked for something to wear. About three minutes later I found a duffle bag. That's when I froze. It was too quiet; I hurriedly got dressed and went to the door. I unlocked it and peek out.

They stood outside the door arms crossed. I smiled sweetly at them. "I'm still so tired, so I think I'm gonna go to sleep." I said cheerily. Aidou took a step closer. "We heard you talking to someone, who was it?" he asked. I got a little nervous, I couldn't tell them I was talking to a voice in my head that would just be weird and they would tell Kaname.

'_I can take over your mouth but just for a little bit. I can lie for you.'_ the voice said quietly. _'Okay.'_ I thought to myself unsure she could hear me.

"I was talking to myself; I do that when I don't get any _sleep_." I heard myself say. They looked suspicious but let it go. _'There you go.' _

"Fine but we are going to stay in there with you. Lord Kaname told us to watch you and that is what we'll do." He said and turned me around by the shoulders before marching me back towards the bed.

I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes. I was asleep in seconds.

**Aidou POV**

That stupid little human, thinking she can out smart me. I don't know what Lord Kaname sees in her but I will find that out along with whatever she is hiding.

I looked over at Akatsuki; he was flipping through a book, bored. I looked at Yuuki; she had been lying in the same position the entire time she was asleep. "Hey Akatsuki, don't you think it's strange how she hasn't moved an inch?" I asked him. He looked over at me.

"Why would that be weird maybe she is just a heavy sleeper." He said waving it off. "She would still be uncomfortable. It has been two hours, human's move every few minutes when they are asleep. Anyway where is Lord Kaname?" I asked tapping my foot.

**Yuuki POV**

I found myself outside two double doors. I pushed them open to walk in a windowless room. Sitting by a coffee table on a love seat was a girl. I walked in but she didn't acknowledge that I was here. I studied her a little harder when she suddenly stood. A gasp escaped my lips as I looked into the eyes of a girl that looked just like me; the only difference was her hair was longer than mine.

"Hello Yuuki, I'm you." the girl said happily. She went over to me. "Y-you're me?" I whispered.

"Well, you and I share the same body, but I am a pureblood vampire locked away in your mind. Kaname is my older brother." She said pulling me over to the couch.

"Brother?" I asked unsure. I looked at her. "You're locked in my… head, how?" she laughed.

"My you ask a lot of questions. Alright, the dream you had last night was a memory. It was your last memory before Okaa-sama sealed off your vampire side and your memories. It was all to protect you, but in doing so she gave me all of her knowledge, for the price of her life she gave me a safe future." She said sadly and grimaced at me.

"When that level E attacked you, the seal was nearly broken. That is how I was able to talk to you and set this meeting up." I looked down at my hands.

"So now what will happen?" I asked quietly. She laughed. "Well normally I would basically eat you, but I don't want that, I am going to try and suppress the changes so no one will notice while I work on mending our souls together. That way there will be a bit of both of us." She said reassuringly. A sigh of contentment washed over me. I nodded.

"Wait, if I'm Kaname's lover and we are brother and sister, does that mean…?" I trailed off looking to her for guidance. She only laughed at me.

"Vampire's, especially Pureblood vampires, marry their siblings. It's in the norm so when we rise to power, no one will think anything of it." She waved it off like it was nothing and I found that I trusted her.

I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "You better get back it's been nearly two hours." She said and listened really hard. "Kaname is back too," she laughed, "And he's angry at them for letting you sleep. Apparently he didn't want you asleep, just occupied. Oh you don't need to worry about all the dreams but I can't do anything about the hallucinations and headaches, they were going to come anyways, with or without my help. Sorry about that." She apologized, I shook my head.

"Don't apologized it's not your fault our life is messed up. We have to accept the cards that are dealt to us." I said wisely. She stared at me and burst out laughing. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry but I'm not used to you seeing all wise and so right like this. Your usually really irrational about stuff." I started to protest but she shushed me.

"You better leave. Kaname is trying to wake you up now." she said as she started to fade. I panicked. "Wait!"

I sat up in bed and looked around as Kaname sighed heavily. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked rubbing circles on back. I smiled at the thought of describing what I just saw as terrible or scary. I shook my head and kissed his cheek. "It wasn't a bad dream. It was a very good dream." I said climbed into his lap. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, what sort of dream did you have?" he asked me while he kissed my neck affectionately, I giggled. "It was so sweet and I learned about new ways to surprise you." I said a kissed his nose as he tensed for a moment. I was lying but only partly.

"Well why don't you just surprise me?" he whispered into my ear. I giggled and pushed him away shaking my head, he looked hurt. "Uh uh uh, you have classes." He chuckled.

"No, _we_ have classes." I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean 'we'?" I asked him confusion clear on my face. He smirked at me.

"Just that you are a part of the Night Class, now." I stared at him pouting. He laughed at me.

"You are too cute. Don't worry you'll be completely safe. I'll protect you from all the fan girls." He cooed the last part. I rolled my eyes and stood. "Why am I joining the Night Class?" I asked, stretching. He smiled at me lovingly.

"Because my sweet Yuuki, it seems you are getting rather sick and I don't want you alone. I feel better if you are with me." I sighed and kissed his cheek.

Kaname went over to the mahogany armoires that sat in the corner. He pulled out a Night Class uniform, a girl's Night Class uniform. He put it on the bed and kissed my head. "Come down when you're ready, love." He said all too sweetly before turning and leaving me to change.

I hurriedly got dressed and went down stairs quickly. Kaname smiled at me and the rest bowed their heads in acknowledgement. I kept my head down as we left for class.


	4. Tease

**Yuuki POV**

I walked into the classroom with Kaname holding my hand tightly; I spared him a glance and found he was standing as close as possible without making it seem too close. I smiled at him and lightly squeezed his hand. Kaname smiled at me as we sat in the back of the class.

I felt nudging at my head, it hurt just a bit but I'd live. _'Sorry.'_ She said gently. I smiled at her. _'It's okay.'_ I reassured her. Everyone chatted amongst themselves and every once in awhile people looked over at me with raised brows. I sighed.

"Kaname, I think I found out why I had such bad grades before." I said with a small smile. He looked down at me amused.

"Oh, please go on." He said and leaned in towards me. I smiled at him. "Because you can't learn anything when you're asleep." He chuckled at this then cooed. "My silly little Yuie." I looked at him confused.

"Kaname, I didn't know you enjoyed pet names." I said laughing a little, but he shook his head. "You're the only one that gets one." A blush covered my cheeks. I soon felt Kaname's hand around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I blushed but didn't fight.

"Out of all the insufferable people that surround me you are the only one I care for." He cooed quietly in my ear. I shivered at how close he was and looked at him innocently. I batted my eyes at him.

"Why thank you." I said and pressed myself into him. He stiffened for a moment.

"Yuie you are such a tease." He said right before the door opened to reveal…


	5. Trouble

**Yuuki POV**

The door opened and in walked a man with long, wavy, jet-black hair and blue colored eyes. He wore an eye patch over his right eye that made him seem mysterious. He had a scar on his chin I wondered idly where it came from. All and all he seemed dangerous.

"_What is a hunter doing here?"_ she said dangerously. I cocked an eyebrow as he set a bag down on his desk. _'What's that?'_ I asked her.

"_Vampire hunters kill the bad vampires, I suppose you could say."_ She said thoughtfully. I pursed my lips as I watched the man. Kaname, who had seemed tense, relaxed as he watched the new man with narrowed eyes. I squeezed his hand slightly. He sighed quietly and pulled me just a bit closer.

I smiled, happy that I could make him relax. Then the man turned to us. "My name is Toga Yagari and I am your new teacher, vampires." He said quite rudely. His eyes landed on me. "Kaien is such a stupid man letting a poor defenseless human into the Night Class, it's like feeding lamb to a pack of hungry wolves." He glared at me but I just looked at him, bored. I blinked once and the seen changed in front of me, instead of looking at a class full of aristocratic vampires I was hurled into a picture of a bloody mess.

I tensed as the smell of blood hit my nose. I looked around panicked but found I was the only live creature here, not even Kaname was in the carnage. I stayed in the spot waiting for it to be over, but my boat never came. I was stuck in the bloody world that was my hallucinations. I swallowed harshly and stared at the bloody floor, waiting for it to end.

I suddenly felt someone nudging me slightly; I looked over and found my hallucination had ended and that I was staring into the face of my Kaname. His eyes asked if I was okay, I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. I turned to the front just as Yagari started the lesson.


	6. Sweet Like Candy

**Yuuki POV**

Class ended shortly after my little hallucination. We were all in our rooms now most of the vampires were getting ready for bed and I was no exception. Kaname sat at his desk doing unfinished paperwork and I didn't really want to go to bed alone so I waited on the couch playing with the ends of my hair.

"Yuuki come here." Kaname's voice was low and worried. I looked up at him slowly but curiously. I stood and went over to him. He motioned for me to sit on his lap, I obeyed whole heartedly. "Yuuki from here on out I would like to know what you see when you hallucinate." He said bluntly. I looked up at him a slight blush on my cheeks as I realized he knew what I had been trying to keep.

"I see blood mostly, but before when I was in the infirmary I saw a man he had red and blue eyes he looked familiar but I don't know." As I spoke Kaname tugged at the hem of my skirt. "Since tomorrow is the start of winter break you'll spend it with me in this room, as for the hallucinations don't tell anyone about them. No one needs to know just yet." I looked at him when he suddenly stood up with me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and he carried me to the bedroom.

He laid me down on the bed and kissed me gently. "For now I want to finish what you started in class my Yuie." I shivered as we buried ourselves in each other.

**The Next Day**

**Kaname POV**

I lay in bed with my little Yuuki asleep beside me. She was sound asleep, peacefully dreaming about sweet nothing, but I knew that our happy times were about to writher away and die. I sighed at my train of thought and got up and dressed. I went to the main room and found the small stack of paperwork on my desk. I began then finished and soon Yuuki was up. I heard her moan and yawn. Soon there was the rustle of fabric and she came out in only one of my dress shirts. The shirt was way too big for her as it came down to her upper thigh. I could see easily through it to see her under garments, I stared at her.

"Good morning." She said stretching with a smile on her face. "Morning, Love." I said sitting back in my chair and watching her walk over to me her legs looking unbelievably sexy. I looked her up and down then pulled her towards me when she was close enough.

"You naughty girl you, you just love to make me want you don't you?" I whispered in her ear. She shivered but nodded with a grin. I chuckled darkly. "Naughty girls get punished." I felt her tense and whimper lightly. I growled and set her in front of me on the desk. I looked into her shy eyes and smiled.

"Hmm… I think you will be kissed into submission." Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a violent red.

"Kaname, you call me naughty." she whispered lightly though she didn't sound sorry at all. I chuckled and kissed her cheek. I pulled her down to me and began. Her mouth was sweet like honey and I loved it. Her hands were entangled into my hair almost instantly. I let my hands explore my angle's body, it reacted well to me and I loved that. "Yuie." I moaned her name then pulled away.

"Yes Kaname?" she asked me gently her eyes downcast. I lifted her head to me, making her look at me. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes full of love. "I love you with all of my heart. I will always love you only you." I said gently stroking her cheek. "Kaname, I love you more than anything in the world, I can never stop loving such a sweet man." She says with a gentle smile. I kissed her again when we were rudely interrupted by a rapping at the door. I sighed and wondered if we could ever get a moment alone.

Yuuki suddenly shot up and ran to the room her sweet legs moving along. I chuckled and went to answer the door.

To my great distaste it was Hanabusa standing on the other side of my door.

"Yes Hanabusa what is it that you need?" I asked impatiently.

"Lord Kaname please why do you take up such company?" I wondered of all of my knights have become insane.

I sighed. "Do you really want to know?" he nodded his head. "She is the only person I truly care for." I said gently as the door behind me opened. Yuuki stepped out.

"In the future do not ask such things." I said harshly.

"Yes Lord Kaname. Please forgive me." I nodded curtly and shut the door. I turned to my dear girl and kissed her sweetly. She smiled up at me and hugged me tightly. "Kaname do you want to know what I dreamed about?" her voice was sweet and even. I nodded slowly.

"Dreamed that you and I got lost it was cold so we had to keep each other warm." She said suggestively. My eyes widened, my sweet was having such bad thoughts. I kissed her on the head.

"My Yuuki what a bad thing to think of, do you need to be punished again?" I asked and her face turned red and she looked away. I laughed at this.

"Yuuki you are so cute." I say into her ear. She smiled and pecked me on the cheek before running over to the door. "Come get me." She said and was off.


	7. Lies

**Kaname POV**

I awoke in panic as the space beside me was cold and empty. I looked around the large bedroom for my little Yuuki but she wasn't there, I knew she wasn't a vampire but she hadn't exactly had the same sleep patterns as a human. Every time I had awoken she would have been right there next to me asleep or just waking up too. I hurriedly got dressed silently preying she was downstairs but when I got there she was nowhere to be found. I gave in and finally called upon Seiren. She appeared next to me in a second.

"It seems that Yuuki has gone off on her off own. Won't you bring her back for me?" I asked running a hand through my hair. She nodded once then disappeared. I went up to my room prepared to wait.

**Yuuki K POV**

I lay against a tree as I watched the clouds pass over the moon. Yuuki had allowed me to take over her body for a few hours and I was very happy to get out of the windowless room that was her subconscious. I had been careful to hide my presence from the vampires here Kaname especially. I had laid with him for most of the evening but decided I wanted to see the world through my own eyes.

Soon I felt the presence I knew as Seiren, Kaname's bodyguard, closing in on me. I sighed and looked over at her as she stepped out of the shadows. She bowed to me lightly out respect.

"Kaname has woken to find you missing from your bed. He has asked me to bring you back." She quietly murmured. I nodded. "Seiren, I will be right there, I just wanted to enjoy the peacefulness of the night." I said she nodded and disappeared. I knew she was close by watching over me.

I stood from my spot and made my way back.

**Kaname POV**

To my great dissatisfaction while Yuuki was gone Asato Ichijou paid an unwelcomed visit. I sat at my desk waiting for Yuuki as he was ushered in by Hanabusa. I stood in welcome but I didn't like this situation. He had always had a thing for showing up uninvited.

I motioned him over to the arm chair in front of the couch. "Asato, what do I owe this visit?" I asked sitting on the couch. He didn't look pleased at all.

"Well, I have heard you have taken a human girl as your consort. Is this true?" he asked as though he cared. I inwardly smiled.

"Yes, I have." I answered bluntly. He grimaced at the news. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Humans are only good for their blood supply. Nothing more and it is time you learned that." He stood and turned to leave. He walked out with rage on his face. I sighed.

**Yuuki K POV**

I walked back quickly but agilely on the path until I got back to the Moon Dorms. I opened the doors and walked in taking notice of all the security and the bundle of Night Class students. I paid them no mind and brushed it off. I went up the stairs but half way down the hall a man with golden slightly curled hair and a matching beard stood in front of me blocking my path. I raised a brow at him.

"You must be Kaname's consort." He said before pushing me against a wall roughly. I held a blank expression as he pinned me. He leaned into me so he was inches from my neck.

"I shall teach the both of you." he said and leaned a bit closer but I wouldn't have him ruining everything so I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could. He stumbled back in surprise. I wouldn't let him recover as I round house kicked him over the side of the railing. His back made contact with the door and everyone looked up to me. I gave them an icy stare and jumped off the railing landing softly on my feet. Kaname came down slowly by the stairs he looked at the man warily and then at me.

"What happened?" he asked Aidou. He was quiet for a moment.

"Lady Yuuki kicked him over the side of the railing, but I don't know why." He said quietly. I made a face at this. Kaname turned to me expectantly.

"He wanted my blood." I looked him straight in the eyes. He nodded as his face turned sour. "I see. Asato you do know attacking my consort is a crime against said pureblood, no matter who you might be don't you?" he asked maliciously.

The man eyes widened at the news and began to shake in fear. I turned to go back the stairs not really wanting to be near such things. As I walked into our room I heard the man's scream. I shivered and closed the door.

It was an hour before Kaname came back and he looked at me with a frown. I cocked my head at him.

"Where were you?" he asked and sat next to me on the couch. I sat in his lap.

"I went to get some air. I hadn't really stopped to see the moon all this week." I said gently cupping his cheek.

"Did he bite you Yuuki? Were you frightened?" he asked in a low voice. I quickly shook my head.

"I wouldn't let any other man feed from me other than you. Zero got lucky; I wasn't going to let anyone else take what's not theirs." I said with conviction. He smiled at me and nuzzled my neck. He froze for a moment and took a strand of my hair in between his long slender fingers.

"Yuuki your hair, it's longer." He said frowning. I frowned in confusion. "It wasn't as long yesterday. Yuuki?" he asked, I shrugged.

"I don't know." I lied with an even amount of confusion. His frown grew deeper. The real reason for my hair growth is that I've been awoken and I won't go back.


	8. Blood Changes

**A/N: I almost didn't write the events in the last chapter because I thought it would be too silly and I was also suffering from writers block. The fact that I'm back is a wall breaker.**

**Kaname POV**

Yuuki was fast asleep, her head resting on my lap, I played with her hair thinking that she had either been lying to me or she was truly oblivious to the changes that were ravaging her body, mind and blood.

The smell of her blood had changed and at first it was subtle than it slowly became more and more apparent that she smelled sweeter than she originally had. I worried that she would be attacked by one of the Night Class students but never had I imagined Asato would try anything at all. I had prided myself in being able to guess someone's moves correctly but that was just crossing the line.

The punishment I had assigned to him was more or less torture to the point of death. Attacking a pureblood's professed lover was an act of treason against the pureblood. He was treated like any other lawbreaker. I of course had waited until Yuuki had left the room. But before hand when answering she had been cold towards Asato and she seemed distant with me. I had originally brushed that feeling off but I couldn't help feel as though she had been angry at the very notion of someone taking her blood though she had stated with much conviction that she would have no other man take her blood that was not me. I felt lifted by that sentence, she only wanted me. I smiled.

Yuuki's hair had been the most unsettling event of the evening, it had grown, and the seal which concealed her vampire side and memories was cracked more than I could repair. I had to let my Yuuki slowly drift through the motions.

"Oh Yuuki, what trouble you are." I said affectionately.

There was a soft knock on the door, Yuuki shifted a little.

"Come in." I said quietly. Takuma walked in with a small sad smile on his face. He had been upset by the turn of events but understood that this was no laughing matter. I motioned to sit in the arm chair his grandfather sat in hours before. He took it and smiled at Yuuki.

"She is such a sweet person, I can't believe he did that but I suppose I should have expected it from him." He ran a hand through his hair. Yuuki started to mutter in her sleep.

"Please… don't hurt… her. Mommy come back." She shook frantically.

I picked her up. "Excuse me." I said before leaving to put her to bed. It deeply troubled me that she was having nightmares again. I looked down at the trembling figure in my bed. She was sweating and had a rather troubled expression.

"Please don't hurt him… Kaname!" she screamed. I winced and I put a hand on her cheek, I smiled as she sighed and snuggled into it. I gave her a small kiss and left the room. Takuma sat in the same spot I left him in as expected. I sat down and ran a hand through my hair. "Such a tiring day today was." I said and looked over at him.

"Yuuki seems so distracted lately. Something must be eating at her." he said thoughtfully. _'You've no idea.'_ I thought as I smiled lightly. "But she seems to be changing you, I've never seen you smile the way she makes you smile. I'm glad that you've found someone, you deserve someone." He said with a grin. I chuckled at him. I shook my head at him.

"Yuuki just has a lot of things on her mind I don't blame her. She hasn't been feeling well I'm surprised that she has been sociable to anyone at all. What is worse is that she is more appealing with her blood it's dangerous. I can't have her hurt in anyway." He nodded in agreement.

"I had noticed too, Shiki and Rima were actually watching Hanabusa." My eyes narrowed at this. "He actually pointed it out to us all, but he said that he wasn't interested in her blood seeing as he didn't want to get punished again." He shook his head with a sigh.

"That was a smart move." He agreed with a nod. "I think I will assign Rima, Shiki, and Kain to watch over her when I am not able, they seem to rather enjoy being around her."

"And what about Ruka, Hanabusa and I?" he asked leaning forward in his chair. I grimaced at the idea of Ruka and Hanabusa watching over my Yuuki.

"Ruka is a bit jealous of Yuuki and Hanabusa has little self-control. You will too busy as the council will look to you for support." I explained and he was bored with the notion. He sighed and nodded.

"Won't that be fun." He said sarcastically. I chuckled and he stood up and stretched looking out the floor length windows at the rising sun.

"The sun is rising. Better get some sleep. The Council of Elders is going to be outraged at tonight's events." He said with a wave and left. I sat there letting the sun's rays hit my body slowly draining me before I closed the curtains and lay beside my Yuuki. Shortly I fell asleep.

Hours later I was awoken by a thud. I sat up immediately to find Yuuki on the floor, wrapped in sheets still asleep. I laughed and shook my head. I stood to collect my precious Yuuki but stopped as she started to speak.

"Onii-sama, why can't I leave?" her sweet voice penetrated the air like a sharp blade. My eyes narrowed and I went over to her, picking her up, blankets and all and set her in my lap. I took her face in my hand and gently shook her. She stopped her mumbling and opened her eyes slightly. "Kaname what's wrong?" she asked worriedly which I could understand. I never woke her up because I wanted her to get her rest.

"You rolled off of the bed." I said, stroking her cheek lovingly. She blushes a violent red that made her skin look like a porcelain doll.

"O-oh really, I did?" She looked down at herself. I pulled her head up so she was looking at me and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry I thought it was cute." She blushed even harder. I laughed lightly. She pouted at me. "I think you like making me blush." She said and I chuckled.

"Of course I do." I said cheekily. She pouted at me and I couldn't help myself as I let out laugh. She pouted even more and started to blush an even more passionate shade of red. I found I couldn't look away from the blood that pooled underneath her delicate skin. I instinctively pulled the covers from her small frame and I laid her back on the bed. She looked confused but didn't protest. I lowered myself to her neck and she tensed.

I couldn't control the monster that wanted a taste of her preciously sweet blood. I clutched the pillows that lay behind her head trying in vain to hold back the beast. "Yuuki…" I whisper softly. She began to tremble as I gently licked her throat feeling the pulse with my tongue. It was thrumming erratically in my ear.

"Please." She begged me in her quiet voice. I snapped my mouth shut and growled. "Yuuki… I won't hurt you… please I can't hold on much longer." I said my voice straining. She looked pained for a moment but then she whimpered and nodded.

"Please not hard, not like Zero." She whispered wrapping her arms around me. I felt my eyes turn crimson as my fang scraped against her soft skin lightly. She shivered at the contact. I sunk my fangs in her soft neck. The blood pulled in my mouth and I nearly lost myself completely. It was like a finely aged wine and I liked it more than anything. I pulled her close to me and moaned slightly. I rubbed her back comfortingly as she whimpered.

I pulled away from her slowly. I licked away the last droplets of blood from her neck and kissed it gently. I pulled away to see a very dazed Yuuki. I looked worriedly at her. "Yuuki did I take too much?" I asked worriedly. She looked over at me and smiled weakly. "Kaname, I'm hungry." She said not answering my question. I stood and got dressed to get her something to eat.

**Yuuki K POV**

Kaname had scared Yuuki with biting her but not by much. She said that she was only frightened that he would hurt her like Zero had, but I told he wouldn't dare hurt her she had told me I was right and I had sent her back, she liked the conversations we had and I did too. It was a very good way to understand humans better.


	9. Silent Warning

Yuuki hadn't looked me in the eyes nor has she spoken to me since I took her blood. I regretted it as soon as I saw her face and I had apologized for many times but she would ignore and smile at me sadly.

I sat at my desk scribbling away at paper work not really paying attention to it. Yuuki sat on the couch reading a book off my shelf. She had started it earlier today and she hadn't moved since then. I was worried to say the least, but the silence between us made me anxious.

I sighed and looked up at her she didn't do the same as I would have liked. I cocked my head at her.

"Yuuki, Love won't you come here please?" I asked but she merely spared me a look before going back to her book, the beast in me wanted to growl at her for her disobedience but all I wanted to do was to figure out what was wrong.

"Yuuki, please tell me what I have done. If it is not me biting you than what is it that has upset you so?" she looked up at me surprise colored her eyes.

"Kaname… you thought I was upset about you biting me? No that was an amazing thing I really liked it, it's just the dreams I've been having. They've been getting worst because you're in them. You look so sad and conflicted, it scares me, I'm sorry if I've been pulling away it's just I don't want to see that face." she said I was alarmed at this. I stood and went over to her.

"Yuuki I told you to inform me of these… changes that happen to you." I pulled her to me and gently stroked her cheek. She cuddled into me while wrapping her arms around me. I patted her head.

"I'm sorry it's just you've been giving those looks in the dreams they scare me." She said while holding me tighter. I smiled happy to have her in my arms again.

"I scared you, I'm sorry I just didn't like the silence between us." I said and she smiled up at me and kissed me. I smiled at her boldness and I pulled her up on my lap, Yuuki blushed as I moved her to straddle me.

"Of all the creatures that I am around you are the only one I care for." I told her in her ear. She shivered at the proximity. Her arms were around me immediately and her lips were by my ear.

"Kaname you're the only one I can trust did you know that?" she asked me and I was rather surprised. Didn't she trust the headmaster or her human friends?

"What of your father or your friends in the day class?" I asked cocking my head to the side. She shook her head.

"Friend, I only had one friend and I never see her anymore, and the headmaster is more of a mentor than a father. I don't really know anything about him except that he raised me and you've been with me ever since I can remember, and you've been a constant in my life." She explained with a small smile as she tangled her fingers in my hair. I hummed as they explored.

"I see." I said as the door opened without warning…


	10. Limits

**Last Time on Finding You…**

_"Kaname you're the only one I can trust did you know that?" she asked me and I was rather surprised. Didn't she trust the headmaster or her human friends?_

_"What of your father or your friends in the day class?" I asked cocking my head to the side. She shook her head._

_"Friend, I only had one friend and I never see her anymore, and the headmaster is more of a mentor than a father. I don't really know anything about him except that he raised me and you've been with me ever since I can remember, and you've been a constant in my life." She explained with a small smile as she tangled her fingers in my hair. I hummed as they explored._

_"I see." I said as the door opened without warning…_

**Now…**

Sara walked in with a glare on her pale skin. She growled at Yuuki and turned to me.

"The rumors are true then, you sacrificed Ichijou for a mere unimportant human! Kuran Kaname you are just as mad as your parents." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. I growled at the venom in her voice.

"Yuuki is not unimportant; she determines whether or not you die. Isn't that right, Yuuki?" I asked and she nodded her eyebrows lifted in confusion that only I could see. I stroked her cheek.

Sara scoffed at my remark. "How so, all she can do is sit there." she said tempting the beast in me to kill her. Yuuki's light laughter erupted in the room. I looked down at her as her eyes bled red.

"You just had to come here Sara and make Yuuki sad. Now I have to clean up your mess. Do you have any idea how annoying that is?" her voice was cold as she turned to Sara loosely. She stood with a blank face I watched with narrowed eyes as she tilted her head obviously expecting an answer. When Sara didn't give one she sighed loudly. "But then again how can I expect someone so oblivious to what is really going on to answer such a simple question?" she asked daring Sara to say something and unfortunately she did.

"You are being coddled like a child and you are calling me oblivious? How naïve are you?" she asked walking towards my Yuuki menacingly. I stood beside Yuuki but did nothing because deep down I knew she could hold her own against Sara.

Sara raised her hand at her but Yuuki slapped her first. Sara held her cheek in shock while Yuuki looked at her amused. "Don't be so shocked." She said with a slight frown.

"Yuuki." I stated as Sara lunged at her. She nodded and threw out Artemis but it reacted to her though she didn't seem to notice. It split in half as it repelled Sara, revealing twin blades. Revealing Artemis' true form, my eyes narrowed, only Yuuki's vampire side could awaken it.

I knew that the seal was breaking but I didn't think I'd have so little time, looking back I should have seen all the signs, the hallucinations, the dreams, her sneaking away from me in the middle of the night. It was right in front of me yet I refused to see it.

Sara, unfortunately, didn't get the fact that she had lost. She lunged again with her hands aimed at Yuuki's throat, I stayed back no matter how badly I wanted to help it wasn't my fight. I sat and watched as Yuuki took off Sara's head in one clean flick of her wrist.

As Sara turned to dust and as the smell of her blood sunk in to the furniture Yuuki fainted and I was there to catch her.


	11. Lies Come to Light

I sighed and pulled her close while making my way to the bathroom.

I turned on the faucet of the tub. I smiled as I undressed her, after all this she was still my delicate little Yuuki. I realized that I would have to change her immediately. I sighed at that but I knew she wouldn't mind. I washed her up gently scrubbing the crimson liquid off of her delicate frame.

As I found her rosy cheeks and pale skin a once again thought of her as a porcelain doll but she was less fragile. I chuckled at that.

I stood and went downstairs to find Aidou and Akatsuki; they were in the parlor talking about how Sara just walked in like she owned the place. I cleared my throat annoyed that they let her come up in the first place.

They stood immediately. "My room is now a mess I need you both to call the cleaning crew. I must take care of Yuuki and attend to some business with the council." I said and turned to leave but Aidou stopped me.

"Lord Kaname is Sara dead; her presence disappeared?" I nodded slowly. "Yes she is."

"How is Lady Yuuki?" he asked and Akatsuki nodded with him seeking an answer. I turned fully to them.

"She is sleeping. She didn't sustain any injuries if that is what you are asking." I said, they nodded and sighed in relief. I nodded and left to find Rima.

She was sitting in the garden with Shiki; they were picking roses. Rima looked up first and nodded to me in acknowledge. Shiki just raised a brow at me.

"Rima, Shiki I need you both, Rima could you go upstairs for me please. You'll find Yuuki there, don't mind the mess." She nodded eagerly. I looked at her run off happily. I turned my attention to Shiki.

"Shiki, I want you to deliver something to your father." His eyes narrowed. I held out a vile of my own blood, he nodded and took it, then disappeared in the night. I turned back to the moon dorms only to find Zero blocking my way.

"Why are you lying to her? Is it her blood that you want? I know that her blood belongs to you because you saved her and all but she is not yours." He glared at me as I chuckled.

"Oh and is she yours then? Yuuki chose me, besides it is your fault that she is afraid of you, you couldn't hold your blood lust so I had to clean up your mess and mark her. I made sure to replace your bite marks with mine though. I think that was my favorite. She tasted absolutely delicious."

He growled and pulled out Bloody Rose. Right before he pulled the trigger, a flash of white stopped in front of me. A shield was cast in front of us and I looked down to see Yuuki in a white dress that hugged her curves perfectly. The bullets connected with the shield and bounced off.

"Kaname I swear I can't leave you alone for a second without you getting into trouble." I chuckled at her assumption.

"Yuuki get out of the way." He snarled at her. My eyes bled and a growl ripped through my throat, I had a very low tolerance for Zero. Yuuki touched my hand gently giving me a worried look. I smiled at her and I felt my eyes turn back to normal.

Yuuki turned back to Zero, the barrier was now gone and her stance relaxed she had gone back to her human form.

"Zero why are you doing this?" she asked in her most gentle voice.

"Because you aren't his, your mine." Yuuki shook her head.

"You're wrong; Kaname is the only man I can give my heart to. I'm sorry but I do not love you like I do Kaname. You're my big brother and he is my fiancé." She said it with such confidence I had to smile.

Zero bared his teeth and I felt my composure snapping. Yuuki was in front of him in a second and slapped him… hard. He fell backwards at the unexpected force. I smiled at her; she will be a wonderful queen.

She turned to me and smiled then she disappeared only leaving one sentenced behind.

"Do as you please to him, Yuuki does not care." And I did.


	12. Lovely Pale Skin

The days passed and soon turned into weeks. I sighed as Yuuki cuddled up to me, her small body so close to mine I swear it would light a fire from just a simple brush of friction.

This little box held so much more than the simple eye could see, and I loved her more than anything because of this. She was mine and no one else's that was certainly made clear when I killed Zero for his lack of respect and constant harassment towards Yuuki. Yuuki, my gentle princess, was even tired of it. The only one in this relationship who had the compassion and patience like a saint was tired of him and that spoke volumes.

I pulled my Yuuki as close as physically possible and she groaned in her sleep. I chuckled as she spoke in her sleep deprived state. "Kaname what's wrong?" she said with a cute yawn. I looked at her pouty lips and I knew my eyes were darkening. She caught that in her sleepy eyes and she frowned.

"Are you hungry Kaname?" she asked innocently. I growled and nuzzled her cheek.

"Not for blood." I said nipping her earlobe. She gasped and whimpered a little. "Yuuki…" I whispered as the cycle started again and we were thrown into a dance that seemed like it would never end.


	13. It Begins

Yuuki was still asleep by the time I woke up and I was glad because I don't think she would take too kindly to Ruka barging into our room and throwing herself at me.

I pushed her off of me immediately and growled at her, my eyes turning a dark red. "I have never laid a hand on a woman; but for you I will reconsider." I snapped between clenched teeth.

She grew paler than she originally was and ran out of the room as fast as her impudent legs could carry her.

I growled after her and took a step forward but I felt a hand ghost across my shoulder. I straitened and looked down at the delicate hand. I followed the hand to find Yuuki, her big eyes pleading with me to calm. I sighed and nodded. I slammed the door shut and cradled her in my arms. Oh how her scent calmed me.

"Kaname, could I ever make you that mad?" I looked down at her in surprise.

"No Yuuki, even if you tried I could never be angry at you." I admitted. She eyed me unsurely.

"Even if I hid something from you?" I held her closely to me. I nodded my affirmation.

"What is it that you've been hiding from me?" I ask while nuzzling her cheek.

"W-well you see I- I've been having these dreams, and they are all the same. A man with red and blue eyes; he laughs at me and tells me he's almost awake again. He tells me that I'm going to be his and that you're going to die. Who is that man, Kaname?" she asked sounding so infuriatingly frightened.

I smoothed her hair and shush her anxieties away.

"It's all okay love I've got you." I say and she smiles at me completely innocent and trusting.

"His name is Rido, he is our uncle. He killed our parents long ago. I wasn't able to kill him and merely incapacitated him. It seems he's back and wants you to be his bride. But when I awaken your true powers you'll be able to rid the world of his presence. Of that I'm sure." I said giving her a kiss on her pouting lips.

She grinned at me and straddled my waist. I chuckled as she holds my face in her delicate hands and places kisses all over my face. I kissed her flatly on the mouth and she sighed allowing me access to her mouth. I moved down to her neck and tasted the skin there, making her shiver.

With a resounding bang the door flew open and in came the Headmaster with a basket of roses. I glared at him as Yuuki stiffened.

"Now don't look at me that way, you two have been cooped up in this room like sex crazed rabbits during mating season. I simply came to make sure that you two leave. Now Yuuki needs sunlight just like these beautiful roses. Besides I would like to introduce you to the new prefect." Yuuki turned fully to him.

A girl with short light brown, curly hair and eyes stepped out from beside the doorway. I recognize her as Yuuki's friend; I believe her name was Sayori.

Yuuki fell off my lap and onto the floor I couldn't help but chuckle as I helped her up. "Y-Yori?!" she gasped out in shock.

Her friend smiled at her and went to hug her but Yuuki had already tackled her to the ground. "I missed you soooo much!" I suddenly felt guilty for making her leave her only friend.

"I missed you too, Yuuki." She said and patted her head. Yuuki got up and helped her off the floor. Yori looked at me in the eyes and glared. I was caught off guard.

"You better treat her right or so help me I will come after you." She threatened. I smiled at her, glad that she had obviously protected Yuuki when I could not.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her." I said with a grateful smile for all the times that she was able to care for Yuuki when I could not. She nodded in acceptance.

"Now get dressed, Yuuki we have to go into town to get some supplies, if you aren't back here in ten then I'm coming back," she looked at me, "You two." She said and dragged the Headmaster out after he was done arranging the flowers. I sighed and followed my little Yuuki to the room.

Ten minutes… five more minutes with Yuuki and five for getting dress. I smiled as I tackled Yuuki onto the bed. She giggled. "I don't think you're that good."

I winked at her and so began another adventure in between my sheets…

**Five Minutes Later…**

We fell back against the sheets; both of us were slightly winded. She grinned at me.

"Okay, I take that back you're amazing." She said throwing her arm over her red face.

I chuckled and wrapped a sheet around myself.

"Let's get dressed before Yori comes and drags us out." She laughed and nodded. I went to take a quick shower; in the middle of it Yuuki joined me.

We got out and Yuuki donned a white Lolita styled dress that Rima got her as a Christmas present. It was white and had black lace on it along with a matching jacket. (A/N: on profile.) Yuuki took Artemis out of my desk drawer where she kept it for safe keeping.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand to find everyone sitting in the common room, looking warily between Aidou and Yori. They were glaring at each other.

"Yori, now, now let's not be hasty." The Headmaster said holding up his hands in front of him.

"What's going on?" Yuuki asked going to her friend's side. They both straightened and Aidou bowed respectfully to Yuuki while Yori rolled her eyes. Yuuki giggled at her friend.

"This idiot over here has been nothing but trouble ever since I have started, I don't know what his problem is but he's a real nuisance." She ended with a glare sent to him.

Yuuki sighed and looked at Aidou hard. Then her eyes widened and looked between the two smiling.

"I'll talk to him when we get back; for now let's get going." She turned and latched onto my arm. She dragged me over to Yori who took Yuuki's arm. We let her drag us out.

"Be good until we get back, Aidou I'm talking to you." She yelled behind her as we all made our way out the door.

I was thankful that it was the evening so the sun wouldn't irritate my skin too much. I looked down at Yuuki who had completely stopped when we were off the steps. Her eyes were squinted at the sky.

"It's so bright out here." She said with a pout. Yori laughed.

"You've been inside too long." She knowingly, but that was only part of the reason, her vampire side wasn't use to the sun's intensity. I had seen this and I made it a point to bring a parasol. It was a lot like her dress white, black and lacy.

She smiled and took it from my hand. Yori looked at me as if I was insane.

"You spoil her, but I can't blame you. She has a way of getting what she wants." She said then laughed at Yuuki's face, she pouting at her with puppy dogs eyes. I chuckled and we carried on to the car that was waiting for us.

The ride was short but eventful considering I had my Yuuki with me and her very interesting friend.

"Look Kaname, doesn't the academy look so mysterious from here?" she said pointing to the school, I looked and I had to agree, it did.

"Yes, it does," I said and turned to Yori, "what are we getting from the town Yori."

"Oh well he gave me a list," she pulled it from her pocket, "Let's see. Two bottles of red wine, apples, flour, milk, and it gets unclear after that. He was in a hurry so it's all chicken scratch. Yuuki can you read it?" she handed the list to Yuuki.

"Umm…," she squinted, "Oh, French bread, two dozen eggs, and… mud… goblets? What, that doesn't sound right." She mumbled the last part. She pointed at the messy hand writing with a look that said help.

I took a look at it and began to laugh.

**Yuuki POV**

I showed it to Kaname and he began to laugh, his head was thrown back and I could clearly see his fangs. Yori tensed when she saw them but I began to smile at him.

He smiled at us and shook his head. "Yuuki that says blood tablets, the shipment has come in early and it appears the Headmaster couldn't get to it in time it's been there since yesterday. No wonder he wanted me to come, it's on the part of town Level E's are known to be." He explained with another wide smile, his fangs slipped out. And I poked at them not able to help myself.

Yori gasped at me and Kaname closed his eyes, obviously enjoying this. "What?" I asked her.

"No offense but isn't that… dangerous?" Yori asked and I looked back at her confused.

"No, I don't think it is; besides even if it was Kaname won't hurt me. He's already tasted my blood and he likes it and I can't help it there shiny and sharp and- ow!" I was cut off when I nicked my finger on his fang. Yori gasped and went to take my hand but Kaname had stolen it and stuck it in his mouth. I glared at him as he licked the droplets off my finger, then he groaned but it was muffled against my finger and I couldn't help but blush.

"And it seems he has a taste for you." She said shaking her head eying Kaname with suspicious look.

"You can't blame that on him. It was accident, swear." I said holding my right hand up.

"Fiiiiine." I smiled and patted her leg gently. Kaname chuckled at us as the car came to a stop just outside the town's gate.

We got out and made our way to the market by the time we were down with the grocery shopping the sun was setting and it didn't help that I kept seeing pretty things in the windows of the clothing stores, but Kaname said that we could always come back later to get them when we weren't doing something important.  
"I agree Yuuki, now stop looking or you'll hold everything." Said with conviction, I pouted.

"But I'll trip I'm not very good at carrying heavy things." She started to laugh at that and Kaname chuckled at my assumption.

"I disagree you can carry a very large load Yuie…" he whispered in my ear. I nearly fell over as my face heated up.

"K-Kaname!" I cried with a pout. "We're in public!" I whisper-yelled at him, my face beet red. He just shrugged at me as though it didn't matter.

"What did he say, Yuuki?" Yori asked with raised brow. I shook my head at her. "N-nothing, he said nothing." I didn't look at her. She shook her head at me.

"Let's get going before it starts getting late." Kaname said like nothing happened at all. Yori followed him and so did I. We were almost back when a Level E jumped out from a building. It lunged straight at me, but stopped and said something made all of stop.

"You're… like us, vampire."

After that my hallucination began…

Yori POV

The vampire lunged at Yuuki but stopped, he looked at her for a moment. "You're… like us, vampire." I stopped; what had he meant by that.

Yuuki froze for just a second before she dropped the bread and apples and pulled out what Headmaster called her Artemis rod, but it was different from what he described this one had twin blades. I stared as she took him done with ease; she was graceful, like a vampire. It surprised me that Kaname wasn't helping at all especially when five more came out. I went to set everything down but Kaname stopped me.

"Watch." He said with a small smile and I did, I watched as she killed the vampires not even breaking a sweat. When she was done she swung it to get rid of the excess blood and put it away and smiled at us.

"Now I'm sleepy." She yawned, and I couldn't laugh at her.

"You're always sleepy. Come on it's getting late." I said with a small smile.

Kaname POV

Yuuki picked up the groceries she dropped and motioned for me to bend over. "Yuuki's still having a hallucination. I had to step in. We have to hurry and get home; things are changing in her mind she'll black out." She whispered frantically in my ear.

My eyes narrowed. "Yori, Yuuki, hold on to me." I said lightly they did what I said, though Yori was confused. I teleported to the Headmaster's living room, where he was sipping tea. I shook my head as the girls set the things down in the kitchen. "Headmaster, I need Yuuki's room." He nodded but frowned. Just at that moment there was a crash and Yori ran out the room.

"There's something wrong with Yuuki, she just collapsed!" Yori yelled and I hurried in to find her lying on the floor on her stomach. I picked her up slowly and cradled her to my chest as I calmly walked towards her room.

"How are you so calm?" Yori asked as paced. I looked up at her when I finished tucking Yuuki in.

"I want you to swear to secrecy, because you are her best friend and because what I'm about to tell you could kill her if gotten out." She nodded her head furiously.

"Yuuki has been having hallucinations, dreams, and terrible headaches all because the seal her mother placed on her ten years ago is breaking. She is slowly going mad and will soon turn into a vampire if I don't change her back soon. I can only do that when her uncle comes to kill me and take her. Then she will kill him and save her simply because he is technically my master. He woke me to kill her family but I joined her parents." I said held Yuuki's hand. She was quiet for a moment.

"So what that vampire said was true? She is one of you?" I nodded slowly.

Yuuki was suddenly on the other side of the room. Leaning against the wall as she sat there, her palm placed against it. I stood to go over to her carefully but her hands were held up her eyes pleading, her palms were covered in blood and the wall had her hand print on it. My eyes widened as the smell of her blood hit my nose.

"Yori get the headmaster and then go find Yagari. Tell him that the headmaster needs him and that it's urgent. He should be in class with the rest of the night class. Hurry." She nodded and ran out the room.

I kneeled before my Yuuki. "Yuuki I won't hurt you I promise." I said gently holding out my hand. She shook her head.

"No I don't believe you; you will you said so in all those dreams." She huddled into the corner further.

"No Yuuki, it is Kaname. Please see that." I said just as the Headmaster came in.

"You're lying! Kaname doesn't have those eyes. They aren't cold." The Headmaster came closer and took up the same position.

"NO, please don't hurt me Zero!" the Headmaster froze and looked at me.

"She's afraid of him." I said under my breath, he sighed. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Yuuki, don't you want to be like mother and father?" I repeated the same words that I always said to her when we were younger.

Her eyes widened and she leapt into my arms. "Kaname don't ever leave me again." She cried into my chest.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here now and I won't ever leave you again." I smiled at her and knocked her out with my powers. I set her down in the bed.

"Well you really didn't need me." The Headmaster sighed, I looked at him.

"Yes I do. We need to talk tomorrow is the start of summer and Shiki should be back within five days. When he comes back that is when Rido will come. Yagari should be here soon."

"I'm right here and I'd like to know why I'm here." He interrupted as he leant against the wall with Yori making her way over to the other side of the bed. I looked up at him.

"A pureblood is coming to slaughter whoever gets in his way while he is trying to get my precious Yuuki. That includes all the students and faculty at this school." His eye widened then hardened.

"Why does he want her?" he asked looking over at her skeptically.

"You'll find out." I stated looking down at Yuuki. Her hair was spread out around her pillow and she looked like a child. I smiled at her.

"Why is it that you want my help yet you won't tell me the specifics of it?" he questioned coming closer. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Can't you see she is special, I have taken an interest in her after all."

"What's so special about her?" he asked as he sat at the end of the bed. I brushed her hair out of her face.

"She has that rare gift to charm anyone she meets." The Headmaster answered when I didn't. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"She hasn't charmed me." He said and the Headmaster smiled at him.

"You haven't gotten to know her yet." I said softly. He snorted and I looked up at him lazily.

"I thought you were supposed to be scary and cold. You've gone soft." He said crossing his arms.

"No, he only acts like this with Yuuki; he's always had a soft spot for her." Yori said finally said then winked at me. I chuckled at this.

"No wonder someone's after her, you've killed an aristocrat and a pureblood over her." I smiled at that.

"She really doesn't need any protection." Yori said standing and casting a dark look his way.

"What do mean?" the Headmaster asked curiously.

"Well, she has that scythe of hers." She said and Headmaster's jaw fell and then he glared at me.

"Why in God's name didn't you tell me she unlocked its true potential?! Honestly Kaname here I thought you were telling me everything. Is there anything else I need to know?" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"When Yuuki was brought to the infirmary, it was because she was having an episode like she is now. She has been slowly turning into a vampire. If I don't bite her soon, she'll go insane with her blood lust." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Headmaster groaned and shook his head.

"And why didn't you feel the need to tell me this?" he half yelled.

"I told you the things I do with Yuuki were not to be discussed anymore not until the time came when I had to change her. I told you she was none of your concern anymore, she is after all mine." I said coldly.

"Kaname! She is my daughter-" I cut him off.

"She is not your daughter; she was simply put into your care." I said and he sighed loudly.

"Kaname, what has gotten into you?" he asked softly.

"Yuuki will have to fight alone with a pureblood vampire that could possibly take her away from me. It is frustrating, so I'm sorry if I am a bit aggravation." I said sarcastically whilst I glared at him. I heard the window crack slightly as everyone gasped.

I massaged my temples as the window cracked more. A pair of arms wrapped around me and petted my head. "There, there don't cry. I'm here it's all alright now." I froze at the familiar statement made so long ago. I heard the door open then close.

"Oh Yuuki." I whispered softly and tackled her to the bed. I moved my ear to her chest and listened to her heart, and then I looked up to her face. Her eyes were half lidded with sleep and her lips were upturned into a smile. I fell asleep like this, with my head on her chest and her comforting me.


End file.
